Daughter of the Fox
by AlexTheTransparent
Summary: This is my second story all enjoy.


** Daughter of the Fox.**

**Hey all it's Alex! I know i just put out one story but that was to see how you would like my stories, not saying that i'm not gonna be doing that one in fact i'm finishing the next chapter right as now since i've gotten so many reviews! this is the second story i'm going to be writing. It's a little hard to explain but the story is this. Naruto dissapeared seven years ago and was pronounced dead. Now seven years later we meet everyones hero in Suna and form there you just need to read to find out so... read.**

**I don't own Naruto. **

** Ch.1 The Return. **

A blond man around twenty five sat and watched the sun set on a peaceful Suna. "Naruto…" A voice called out. The blond looked as a man with red hair and a Kanji for love on his forehead stepped in to his view. "Hai… Garra how are you?" He said. "Uzumaki… it's time to go home… it's been seven years." the man said as he sat next to him. "I know… I'm scared for her safety though… you don't know what Danzo might do to get her." He said to Garra. "Is this not why you have that eye." Garra said as he pointed to the blonds left eye. Blood red in color with three black tombe in it the eye then contracted into a shrunken state, then back to first form and then black. "Kagome wouldn't like that talk coming from you Naruto she would have said that you were calling you're self weak." Garra said. "You're right Garra…" He said as he looked at a pendant inside was a picture of a black haired woman, a smile across her face and a large belly that she was petting. A tear moved down his black eye as Garra patted his back.

The a few days later Land of Fire territory.

"Hmm… we just past Kanzaku town so Konoha should be… ah ten hours away by foot." Naruto said. "It would be easier if we ran." Said Temari with an annoyed look. "Well sorry, I don't wanna run, I wanna show her the scenery of this country, she's gonna be calling it home from now on." He said. Naruto then looked at the scenery and thought. 'Would Kagome-chan have liked this?' He then looked upon a girl no older then six she was picking flowers off the road at her leisure.

The girl was tall for a six year old and her hair was blond leading to black and tied off like her aunt Temari into four tails. Her eyes were blue and had no pupil, on her face were two whisker marks on each cheek. She wore a pink and orange Kimono and wooden sandals. Around her neck was a beautiful ruby necklace and on the shoulders and back of her Kimono was the Uchiha fan with an orange spiral in the center. Turning to the group she stood in front of Naruto "Tou-san look I got you lots of nice flowers!" The girl said. "Arigato Yoko-hime, they are very nice indeed." He said lifting the girl to his shoulders.

"Soooo… Naruto, when are you gonna get a new girl in you're life?" Temari asked. "Heh, Yoko-hime is enough for now." Naruto said as the young girl gave a foxy grin very much like Naruto's. "No Naruto I'm serious just because you can _look_ like a mother doesn't mean you are." Temari said with a sigh. "Naruto is just not ready for that yet Temari." Garra said to her. "Well I'm not sure it's the right way to put it, me and Yoko are like the Inazuka clan, like there always around dogs were always around foxes." Naruto said as two foxes popped out of Naruto's shirt. "Yeah but you're foxes are much cleaner then toughs nasty dogs." Temari said defending her adoptive brother. "Hai Temari-oba-san (Aunt Temari) but it's not Kurama-kun or Yuki-chan people don't like, it's Kyuubi-jiji." Yoko said to her. Naruto laughed as Kyuubi grumbled something about being luck she was to cute for Kyuubi to want to harm.

"Man this is so boring and my feet are killing me." Temari said. "Well if you're bored then let's take a stop at this place." Naruto said pointing to a hot spring sign. "Yata!" Temari and Yoko yelled.

Inside the Hot Spring

"Tou-san this way!" Yoko said dragging Naruto. "Gonem Yoko-hime, but you're gonna be going with Temari-oba-san." Naruto chuckled as his daughter pouted.

(With Naruto and Garra)

"So Naruto… are you ready?" Naruto leaned back as Garra asked and shook his head. "Yeah… but I know if I fail to keep Yoko-hime safe her godparents will." Naruto said as Garra looked down. "I'd rather not have to be the one to keep her safe. I was a serial killer remember." He mumbled. "Don't worry a thing Garra! Like you said, you _were_ a serial killer, but _now_ you're the fifth Kazekage and Yoko-hime's godfather." Naruto replied to the red head. "Thanks Naruto…"

(Temari and Yoko.)

"Why… why couldn't she be like her mother…" Temari asked as the sounds of crashing and girls screaming came aloud in the girl's bath. Suddenly Yoko ran into the bath covered in paint. "And that's what happens when you peak at Tou-san!" She said at an army of angry paint covered women. Temari blushed and sighed as she picked up the girl. "Say you're sorry!" She said putting her down in front of the girls. Putting her hands together she said. "Oioke no Jutsu! (Sexy technique)" Suddenly in front of them was a man with two whisker marks, piercing blue eyes, short blond hair with black spikes, and who was completely nude save the large clouds that covered his manhood. "Gonem… ladies." He said in a tempting tone. All the ladies, save Temari, passed out from bloody noses while Temari who had a smaller nosebleed cried "WHY DOSE SHE HAVE TO BE LIKE HER FATHER!!!!"

(Naruto and Garra)

"Did you here that?" Garra asked. "It sounded like the cry of one-thousand dead souls scratching at the heavens." Naruto said as a gust of wind blew the door open and Temari holding Yoko who was nursing a bump on the head stormed in. "YOU TAUGHT HER THE OIOKE NO JUTSU!!!" she screamed as she lifted the blond boy. "N-n-nani I didn't teach her that yet." Naruto said. "_Yet?_" Temari hissed. 'Ah fuck…' "Tou-san can do that to! Oh, oh Tou-san show me yours!" Yoko said with sparkling blue eyes. "Hai!" Naruto said putting his two hands together and turned into his female form. She stood five-eleven and her long blond hair was pulled into a Tsunade like style. He body, or what one could make out of it from all the smoke, was firm and well built. "What do you think of your Tou-chan, Yoko-hime?" Yoko's eyes grew to the size of silver coins and she said. "Kawii! I hope I look that way when I'm grown up!" Naru_ko_ got down to Yoko's level and said. "You defiantly will Yoko-hime!" Suddenly Naruko was meet with Temari's fan and the busty blond sent flying. The henge dropping Naruto rubbed his head while quoting Shikamaru. "Troublesome woman."

Naruto sat on a bed on his chest was Yoko huddling to her was Naruto's fox a blond nibi called Kurama and Yoko's pink and black ichibi fox Yuki. Naruto looked at her and remembered her mother. 'Kagome…' Naruto thoughts then drifted to two others one a girl had pink hair and wore a red med-nin outfit, and the other was a man who was more or less the girl sleeping upon his chests uncle. "I miss them…" he said as he went to sleep. Little did he know that one of them missed him just as much.

"Rokudaime-sama you should sleep you've been up for a week strait." A silver haired man said to a person looking out a window. "Kakashi-sensei… do you ever miss Naruto?" they asked. Kakashi shook his head and said "Not as much as you two do." He replied. "… This is why I don't sleep, because I miss him… we all miss him, so I will work my hardest to achieve his dream. So a few days without sleep are nothing in comparison to loosing my closest friend." the Hokage walked of to there office leaving a sighing Kakashi.

Next Day

"Good morning all!" Yoko said as they sat for breakfast. Garra smiled and put a hand on the girl's head. "Good Morning Yoko." He greeted. "Tou-san I want ramen for breakfast!" Yoko shouted as Temari gave him the death glare. "You give her Ramen for breakfast?!" she growled. "N-n-nani, no, no, no I don't!" He defended "Yoko-hime lets have pancakes." Naruto said. "Pancakes!" Yoko said with a cheer. "Lets all have pancakes." Garra said. Temari and Naruto agreed and they got four orders.

Later back on the road.

"How much further?" Yoko asked. Naruto smiled and said. "Look over that hill." Yoko ran up the hill and her eyes widened as a mountain with five faces carved into it came into view, below was a busy city with many people. She felt her fathers hand placed on her side and he said. "Welcome to Konoha Yoko-hime, this is my home and from this point on yours." Naruto said. 'I just hope for you're sake this home is a heaven and not a hell… for this is not a place that the Sharingan treads well upon, for you're clans history is black… both of them.' Naruto thought as he looked at her shining face.

The four continued on for around an hour and reached the city around noon. As they got to the entrance Naruto put a hooded robe on and they continued. "Halt!" came a voice as a man in green spandex in his early twenties appeared. "State you're business in Konoha!" he said. "Lee…" Garra and Naruto said dead pan. "Hello Bushy Brows-san!" Yoko said as Lee and Naruto snapped at the name. "My name is Uzum…" She said but was grabbed by Naruto. "Yoko-hime it is not you're place to speak at this time." Naruto whispered to her. Lee looked at Naruto he moved closer to try and see who he was when he was stopped by Garra's sand. "Ah! Garra-sama! How long have you been there!" Lee said with his usual strength. Naruto, Temari, and Garra all sweat dropped and thought 'The whole time.'

"Hello and welcome to Ichiruka's Ramen!" Said a woman with brown hair in he late twenties early thirties said as the four sat down. "Can I take you're order." She said with a smile. "Hello! Can I have a Miso Ramen!" Yoko cried. The woman laughed and called out the order to the back. "And you sir?" Naruto laughed and said "Well I'll give you my order if you can keep a secret." Naruto said under his hood. "Well sure." The woman said. "Well call out you're Tou-san and I will." The woman's dad stepped out a second later with Yoko's order. "Well can I have you're order?" She asked. Naruto took down his hood and said. "The usual ten extra large Miso please." The two went wide eyed and burst into tears. "Naruto!"

The group left after a few Ramen, a few stories, a few explanations (Why Naruto has a daughter and Naruto's left eye.), and a few tears. Naruto decide to take Yoko for some new clothing and so the four went to the shopping district. Now people who knew Naruto, knew Naruto had little taste in clothing in his younger days, well not anymore, he had to learn fast after becoming a father. "Ah… Yoko-hime they look perfect on you!" Naruto said as he looked at the girls clothing. She was now wearing a pink and orange floral top with rhinestones in the middle of each flower a matching pink skirt that went to about her knees and some orange ninja sandals. Paying for it Naruto and Yoko went to see Garra and Temari. As the two walked Yoko spotted something that caught her eye, a pastry shop, tugging her father's arm. "Tou-san, can I get a chocolate doughnut?" She asked. Seeing Garra and Temari sitting across the street he handed her ten dollars and said "Get a bunch." With a smile she ran into the shop.

"Hokage-sama!" Lee said entering the tower. "Yes Lee." The Kage asked. "There are some Iwa nin that snuck into the city!" He replied. The Kage stood and cracked there knuckles. "Where?" The Kage asked. "The shopping district, the rest of the Konoha Eleven have headed there!" Lee said. "Time to go to work!" they said and with a flash the Kage was gone.

Yoko sat eating a doughnut with her family as the people on the streets walked by. She liked this place and she wanted her father to know. "Tou-san is this really where we are going to live from now on?" Naruto looked down at her and said. "Hai." Yoko smiled and said. "It's really nice here." She said then took a bite out of her snack. Naruto smiled but that smile soon turn to a frown. "Temari… get Yoko-chan out of here." Garra said standing. "Hai… come Yoko I'll take you to the park, you're Tou-san and Uncle Garra have to talk to someone." Temari said. "Tou-san's going to get scary again… isn't he?" Yoko said. "Yoko-hime…" Naruto took his hood off and smiled. "It's ok." Yoko then shook her head and left with Temari. "What is Iwa in Konoha for?" Naruto said putting back on his hood and jumping to a house top with Garra.

Naruto looked at the Iwa nin and then at the nin fighting them. Naruto smiled as it was all his friends minus Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto listened in to the fight from his place. "What is you're purpose here?" Neji asked the leader. "We are looking for somebody and know he's ran here." The leader said. "And what right dose that give you to enter Konoha?" Neji asked again. "Shut it you pathetic Kono-nin you can go suck dick in hell were gonna find that Demon even if we have to burn Konoha to the ground!" The leader said. Suddenly a flash appeared in front of them and a woman in a white robe designed with pink Sakura blossoms and the Kanji for six and a black haired man in an ANBU uniform stood there. "Well, well the Rokudaime herself, good of you to join our little party Sakura no Arashi (Sakura of the Storm)." He said to the girl.

"So Sakura-chan is the sixth now." Naruto said. "She must have just been elected cause I didn't know." Garra responded. "Lets see where this leads." Naruto said as he watched on.

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura said. "Heh… don't worry you're sexy fucking head over it well find him and then well be on our way." The man said. "You will treat the Hokage with respect." Sasuke said under his mask. "Ha! What a load a shit! Like I would treat a woman Kage with respect, this village has had a pussy reputation in the ninja world cause you allow a Woman to run you're village." The leader said as Sasuke growled. "No one disrespects Sakura-hime as such! Anbu!" suddenly the Iwa-nin were surrounded by Anbu. "Haruno! If you don't come out we'll kill all of them!" The leader said as Sakura's eyes widened. 'Another Haruno clan.' "Come on out Hachibi no Ryu!" The man cried as people gasped and started to mumble things. "A Jinchriku (Sp)" Sakura said as her eyes went instantly to tears.

Naruto and Garra both being containers themselves knew when others like them were around. Naruto turned to his left and said. "Are you going to let them die Haruno-san?" Sitting next to him was a boy with jet black hair and shining green eyes. He wore a black shirt and black army pants an Iwa head band with a slash on it hung at his neck he also had a black cape on with a Kanji for ten. "The Juudaime Tsuchikage. (Tenth Earth Shadow)" Naruto said as he looked at him. "Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said. Putting his hand out he smiled. "Haruno Zack." He said. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said removing his hood. "The son of the Yodame?" He asked. "Hai." Naruto said. "I wish for sovernty from Iwa, can you grant me it?" Zack asked. "I'll try." Was his answer. "Let us wait just a while shorter, I want to see my cousins Innocence." He said pulling out a sword. "Innocence?" Naruto asked. "The Haruno Kekkei Genkai, Innocence… it draws on the soul and makes a weapon, this is part of what I have come here for." Zack said picking up his sword he continued. "This is Kage no Sendo (Shadow of Death) my sword has the power to use shadows to kill much like you're Nara clan, I wish to see hers." Naruto turned to the area and continued to watch.

"Not coming out! O.k, These Kono-nins blood is on you're hands Haruno!" The leader then charged the Anbu killing them with a flash. "Pathetic." The man said licking his sword. "Now Woman, you're next!" He said. Sakura raised her hand and a pink flame appeared. "Arashi no Sakura! (Storm of Cherry Blossoms.)" She said as a pink flame spread out and around the man. Sakura moved her hand and the pink flames spun into a tornado and the man screamed in pain and died. "Me… killed… by the likes of you… never." She said as she turned to the group and said. "Be gone with you all." Sakura raised her other hand and a wind picked up as a Rasengan formed in it. "Rasengan Dangan! (Spiral Sphere Bullet)" The Rasengan shot from her hand and engulfed all the nin in its explosion. "Pathetic."

Naruto looked on and laughed. "So Kakashi-sansei taught her the Rasengan ne, and to learn the Dangan she must be good at it, well she was always best with her chakra control so it doesn't surprise me." Zack looked and said. "Arashi no Sakura… what a power… even if it is still to early in its life, her Innocence is strong, she must have had a very traumatic experience." Zacks eyes shot at the ground and said "The Juuichidaime! (Eleventh)" Naruto looked as a silver haired man was behind Sakura. Suddenly a sound like birds came and Zack saw Naruto's right hand was pulseing with black electrisit and his left eye was red. "The Sharingan..." Zack said as Naruto jumped off the building screaming "Chidori no Amaterasu! (One-thousand birds of the Divine Light)"

Sakura turned her head and saw a blond haired man was flying at her or rather the man behind her. Jumping back she saw as the man caught the blonds hand. "My, my… such a troublesome one." The silver haired one said. "So you're the Juuichidaime." The blond said. "Hai and you are?" He said. The blond smirked and Sakura swore that it was him 'It… it can't be… please Kami-sama don't trick me.' "To Iwa I'm known as the Hekireki no Shinsei (Lightning of Divinity.) but you can call me Naruto." He said as the silver haired man jumped back. Tears entered eyes as people heared his name. 'Naruto… I knew you were alive!' Sakura tought as her eyes watered. "To think the man that took on an entire platoon of Iwa special forces would be in Konoha. So that's the famous Chidori no Amaterasu ne… and of course… the Sharingan of the late Uzumaki Uchiha Kagome." He said with a twisted smirk. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw he did in fact have a Sharingan in his left eye. 'Who's Kagome?' Sakura tought as a voice in her head said the words she didn't wish to hear **"His wife?"**

Naruto looked at the man with hate "Who told you about my wife!" He damaned. Sakura looked at him with tears. 'No…' she tought 'I thought he loved me.' Sakura wiped her eyes, she wanted to run but she was the Hokage, she couldn't, so she forced herself to watch. "A little birdy named Itachi." The man smiled. Naruto looked at him as the Sharingan turned Mangekyo "Teme!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt rage burning in his heart. 'That Dobe not only has the Sharingan but the Mangekyo as well!' Sasuke turned to the silver haired man and said. "Where is he." The silver haired man shrugged and said. "Like I would tell you, you have no reason to know, but Naruto-kun here has a very good reason, after all he needs revenge for his beloved Kagome's death at Itachi's hands." Sasuke looked at Naruto and a voice in his head said. 'To bad Naruto, Itachi is mine.' The silver haired man turned to Naruto and then he jumped as a black spike rose from the ground. The silver haired man looked up at Zack and spit before flicking away.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he was about to run only to be stopped by Garra. "Choto Naruto, it's not worth it you know it's a trap." He said. "I don't care he knows where that skunk-teme is and I'll find him!" Suddenly Zack hit him on the head and Naruto passed out. "Arigato Zack-san." Zack waved his hand and said "Don't thank me yet he'll be up soon, you might want him restrained." "Tou-san!!!" a girl yelled as she ran up to Naruto. "What did you do to Tou-san!" She yelled. 'T-tou-san… no…' Sakura tough as her eyes watered more. "It's alright Yoko-chan he's tired so he fell asleep that's all." Garra said. Yoko turned to the man and her eyes went red. "No I saw this man hit him!" Zack's eyes widened and Garra stood in front of her "So this is… I see." Zack said. "To think the great plot of the Uchiha finally cam to fruition in this one little girl." Zack said. "You mean you knew about the Uchiha's black secret." Garra said. Sasuke looked at the two men "What secret, who's that girl, and why did she call the dobe her Tou-san?" Zack looked at him and sighed. "Uchiha brat know you're place, we'll continue this in the Hokage's Office." Zack said as he jumped away. Garra sighed and picked up the girl and her father and followed him with Sakura, Sasuke, and the rest of the Konoha twelve following.

**R&R please so long! **

**Next Chapter: Explanations of the Fox.**


End file.
